The Unexpected Journey
by peanutbuttre7
Summary: What happens when a creature randomly appears in Camp Half-Blood? What happens when somebody gets an unknown disease? Find out what happens when Percy and Annabeth have to save themselves and possibly everyone they love. Between maintaining their relationship, saving everyone, and trying not to die, they have a hard and dangerous life.


**A/N: HELLO FELLOW PERCABETHIANS! Sorry 'bout that, we both needed a rant with some caps lock. Anyway, welcome to our story! Percy and Annabeth are around 18/17 years old. They might be a bit OOC; Annabeth has a tad more anger management problems than usual and Percy is more childish and acts like he's high. We tried to make this fanfic funny, but forgive us if we failed miserably. We spent a long time writing it. (especially since Luna's a such a slow typer -Alle) So we hope you guys like it! Now on with the story!**

**~Alle and Luna~**

**Disclaimer: We *sob* don't *sob* own *sob* Percy *sob* Jackson *sob* or anything *sniffle* with a star[*] next to it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Blue

Annabeth POV

Percy and I were sprawled out on the soft, sandy beach, looking at the fluffy white clouds. I'm not really the type of girl to get all lovey-dovey and optimistic, but everything felt perfect; my head on his shoulder, his arm around me, filling me with warmth and comfort. The sea was sparkling in the sunlight. It was just so lovely. We had no war to fight and no monster trying to kill us. (Which was unlike any other date we'd had before, I might mention.)

"That cloud looks like a foot. It almost looks like it's about to stomp on us!" Percy exclaimed happily and innocently. My eyes widened.

"Shit, that's not a cloud!"

"Then what is it… _oh_." Percy said with understanding as he unsheathed Riptide. We looked up at 8 feet of pure ugly. With the greasy ginger hair,** (A/N: GINJA! Sorry, inside joke. No offense intended. -Luna)** brutal deformed face, and really bad hygiene, the creature was also pretty creepy. At least that was what I thought.

"I thought the Giant War was over! And how did it breach the camp borders? What in Hades?!" I said.

"Haha, insignificant demigods, I am here to destroy your puny camp!" Percy and I looked at each other in confusion. What the fuck?

"I am Cacaus! I have come for revenge!" Percy and I looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Do you _really_ want me to drench you in sewer shit again?" Percy said. I mentally face palmed myself.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain, lets just get this over with." I unsheathed my trusty dagger. "How do you want to kill him this time?"

"Let's see… riding sheep… wait we did that. Umm… sewer shit… we already went over that… um… AMERICAN MATTRESS!*" He sang. "Sorry, I felt the need to do that."

"You know, I don't want to know."

"I've got an idea! We could make the dryads control the trees, then they could kill Cacaus with their awesome super-tree powers..."

"I'm not gonna hit you this time, Seaweed Brain, but I might if we can't find Juniper quick enough."

"Whatever." Percy replied nonchalantly.

"Percy! Duck!" A huge metal rod came swinging towards us. "Attack!" We attacked the hideous giant with a considerable amount of vigor.

"Hey look, there's a puppy!"

"PERCY!"

"I'm serious!" I followed his gaze to where a cute, shabby, white dog with white spots was standing, panting a little. I thought it looked like a terrier, but I wasn't completely sure.

I was pretty mad at Percy because he kept getting distracted when we had a giant trying to kill us. _Again_.

Suddenly, the giant let out a huge yelp that made my ears have that feeling you get when you turn up the volume too high on your headphones. It appeared that the puppy had trotted up and casually bitten Cacaus while I was in my train of thought. The giant disintegrated, leaving only his clothes and his lethal metal rod behind. I wasn't sure how a little tiny puppy could have killed an 8-foot-tall giant. I would have to do some research about that later.

"I told you there was a puppy! So... can we keep it?" Percy asked hopefully.

"I. Don't. Care. About. The. Fucking. Puppy!" I shouted. Percy really got to me sometimes, even if he was my boyfriend. Percy's voice got quiet. Was it my imagination, or did he also sound a bit scared?

"B-but it saved our lives," he said and gave me that puppy-dog-panda-bear-cutsie look that always made my insides melt. Curse him for having that effect on me. I sighed,

"Fine. We can keep the puppy, since it saved our lives. We should bring it to Chiron and see if he knows how it killed the giant, or if that was just some mystical fluke."

"Yay! We get to keep the puppy!" Percy exclaimed with excitement. I sighed, face palming myself.

"What is it with you and puppies?"

"We'll… they're cute and fuzzy and warm and just so lovable! Who wouldn't love them?"

"Cacaus, apparently," I said. Percy had obviously ignored that answer. "We should see if Chiron knows anything about the puppy, or where it came from. It probably just accidentally got inside the borders, but it still couldn't hurt to ask," I suggested as I picked the puppy up. "C'mon, let's go.

* * *

"I'm ti-red, can we take a nap?" Percy said as we walked to the Big House.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain, we can take a nap after we see what Chiron says about the puppy," I said.

As we walked, Percy was constantly trying to pet the puppy. It was pretty annoying-but at the same time kind of cute.

"Percy, can you please stop petting the puppy? He looks pretty annoyed," I said.

"Blue isn't annoyed! He's just uncomfortable because you're holding him incorrectly." he protested.

"Blue? Is that his name?"

"Yeah, I just made it up! It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Percy said ever so happily.

"You can be such a Seaweed Brain at times," I said, almost to just myself. I recalled the first time Percy and I had met, when I was spoon-feeding him ambrosia. Oh, the good times we have had.

When we finally walked into the Big House, Percy immediately exclaimed,

"We found a puppy! Can we keep him?"

"A puppy, did you say? You couldn't have, for that would just be silly. A puppy, in the camp? My ears must be finally catching up to my age. Oh, bother." Chiron said, rolling out of the shadows in his magical wheelchair.

"Actually, Chiron, you heard correctly," I informed him. "A giant somehow breached the borders, and a puppy–"

"Blue!" Percy reminded me.

"Yes, Blue, well, he appeared and, uh, bit the giant in the ankle. The giant just… disintegrated. We don't know how, or why. It just happened." I finished. "Do you know how this happened?" Chiron gave me a look that said, I"ll tell you later, when there is more time. I nodded slightly towards him.

"So? Can we keep him?" Percy asked once again, impatient.

"Yes, child, you and Annabeth may keep the puppy, but I require you to accept the responsibilities of him." Percy looked bewildered; I was pretty sure he had never had a dog before. He hadn't understood that having a dog even required work. Then, the whole shebang dawned on him.

"Even–" He gulped. "Pooper scooper duty?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, even pooper scooper duty!" I snapped. "Let's go and see how much of a mess you've gotten us into this time."

* * *

On the way back to Percy's cabin, Percy was ecstatic. He held Blue with both arms (and had insisted for me to watch carefully to see the proper way of holding Blue to give maximum comfort. Despite the fact that he had dropped Blue at least three times.) and talked about how fun it would be to have another dog at camp.

"Now Mrs. O'Leary can have a mini-her to play with!" He was saying. I only half-listened. I was thinking about the possibilities of how Blue had killed Cacaus while also working out the details of who would walk Blue and when. That dog was a handful!

* * *

At Percy's cabin, we gathered some spare blankets from the unused bunks for a makeshift bed for Blue. It looked comfortable enough.

Then, Percy and I collapsed on his bunk, ready to rest. He gave me a goodnight kiss, at first sweet and gentle. Then, it became more intense and lust-filled. The feeling swept over us in a wave of heat. Suddenly, we couldn't stop.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should we update? Should we give up on the story? We're open to suggestions for the plot and characters. Ask us questions, it's good to be curious. Tell us your thoughts when you click the review button below. :)BYEEEE!**

**~Luna and Alle~**


End file.
